Revenge
by Livinginfairytale
Summary: Esa chica que parece santa sólo porque viste de forma decente, no es lo que todos creen y le gusta quitarle el novio a las demás pero ha subestimado a Rose y ella planea vengarse. Sonfic basado en Better than Revenge de Taylor Swift.


**El copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de Warner Bros., 2000. A excepción de sucesos no relacionados con lo antes mencionado.**

**Este fanfic ha sido basado en la canción Better than Revenge por Taylor Swift.**

* * *

><p><strong>REVENGE<strong>

La historia comenzó a finales del sexto curso durante el mes de Junio, casi era verano, la brisa soplaba de lo más refrescante y lo único que todos podían esperar y ansiar eran las vacaciones._ Rose Weasley lo tenía todo_. Buenas notas, amigos, popularidad, acaba de ser notificada que sería la capitana del equipo de Gryffindor y para disgusto de algunos de sus parientes estaba viéndose con Scorpius Malfoy.

Lo suyo comenzó con ceños fruncidos, absurdas peleas y bromas pesadas que como consecuencia desembocaron una gran atracción entre ellos. Scorpius siempre buscaba una excusa para pelear puesto que le gustaba que aunque Rose pareciera afable tenía su lado cabrón. Y aunque Rose se quejara de lo gran arrogante, narcisista, estúpido, presumido y altanero que el rubio era le encantaba.

Sin embargo llegó Lauren Malone, una chica guapa proveniente de la casa de Slytherin _conocida por las cosas que hace en las habitaciones de los chicos mayores, parece ser una santa _que no rompe ni un plato pero es todo lo contrario. _Se viste con ropa decente y elegante_ tratando de ocultar su falsa apariencia como si se tratara de una moneda, pero nunca es lo que piensas.

_Rose no lo vio venir, ni siquiera se lo sospecho_ inclusive que con quien se estaba viendo era el chico más popular y deseado entre todas las chicas de Hogwarts, ella únicamente estaba enfocada en su vida disfrutándola tal y cual la quería, no podía quejarse, se encontraba en el éxtasis del éxito cuando _ella llegó, logró captar su atención_ con un andar de lo más distinguido pasando varias veces frente a él, meneando su larga cabellera oscura y mirándole coquetamente.

Más rápido que una saeta de fuego incluso una Snitch _ella se lo quitó._

_Rose no prestó atención con quién estaba tratando_, supuso que una chica así estaría fuera de las expectativas de Scorpius Malfoy sin embargo estaba muy equivocada, lo único que vio fue el porte elegante que cínicamente vestía. La pelirroja quedó furiosa, se sintió remplazada como si de un guante se tratara. Con las mejillas rojas llenas de coraje, los puños cerrados intentó guardarse su orgullo para no reclamarle al estúpido narcisista del rubio, tampoco hacerle saber cuan ardida y dolida había quedado. _Pero quien tendría que saberlo sería Lauren Malone._

Nadie más que Malfoy sabía perfectamente que cuando Rose Weasley se encontraba furiosa dejaba salir su lado cabrón a la luz, no había nadie mejor en venganzas como ella.

Y esa Lauren se las pagaría. _Subestimó a quién le estaba quitando el novio. _

El verano terminó, fue primero de Septiembre y Rose junto con su primo Albus se hallaban adentro de un compartimiento. La pelirroja con los brazos cruzados y un genio de mil demonios sabía que vería al insufrible de Malfoy aunque ella tratara de evitarlo porque siempre aparecía hasta en los peores momentos con tal de fastidiarla, pero ella no tenía humor para tolerarlo, al primer insulto que atravesara por su boca ella le lazaría una maldición.

Cuando menos lo esperó Scorpius Malfoy hizo su entrada seguido de su novia, Rose sabía que no tenía ni un gramo de respeto ni dignidad para ser llamada así por lo que ella prefería llamarla "Prostituta", ese adjetivo calificativo le quedaba intachablemente.

La chica pasó tomada de la mano como si de una reina se tratara, el rostro de Rose se tornó escarlata hasta la entradas de su cabello, respiró hondamente para apartar la vista hacia la ventana, aun así no desconoció la _mirada de superioridad_ y sorna que le mandaba la castaña, como si ella fuera poca cosa y pudiera _ser_ _manejable a su gusto_.

Eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Estaba de acuerdo que ignoraría a Malfoy el resto del año, en que no le dirigiría la palabra ni siquiera se prestaría a peleas con él, pero otra cosa era que le quitaran el novio y todavía se lo recalcaran en la cara. Eso era suficiente, Rose Weasley iba a tomar venganza, no por Malfoy si no para recuperar su orgullo y que nadie se mofa de ella.

Estaba en contra de rogarle a un chico, dejar de hacer sus deberes por estar al pendiente de ellos. Ellos tenían que comprender que hay cosas más importantes que ellos, que las chicas también tenemos asuntos y que ellos no giran alrededor del sol.

**OOO**

— He Tenido suficiente. Esta vez ha llegado al límite de mi paciencia y para esto necesito tu ayuda Oliva —un respingo antes de tomar un tomo de un estante y pasearse seguida por su amiga en busca de otro libro.

— Sí lo haces él pensara que sigues ardida —Rose se detuvo en seco para mirarla con ojos inyectados en sangre.

— Yo no lo hago por él. _Esa_ lo está haciendo para molestarme. Tengo que recuperar mi orgullo. Ya sabes, cuando me buscan me encuentran y esta vez me las va a pagar _esa perra_ —tomó su último libro y sin ninguna delicadeza los dejó caer sobre el escritorio, jaló una silla y se sentó bruscamente.

— De acuerdo, te ayudaré —Olivia suspiró cansinamente, ella era el tipo de chicas se replantean las cosas antes de hacerlas.

— _Ya_ _es tiempo que la gente vea el tipo de persona que es. Se cree como si la vida fuera una fiesta y ella estuviera en la lista, como si unos vestidos bonitos le dieran dignidad._

Esa tarde Rose dejó de hacer su tarea para comenzar a planificar su venganza, haría pagar aquella chica que había osado de burlarse de ella. Y por sugerencia de Olivia anotó todas las ideas.

El tiempo pasó tan rápido siendo hora de cenar, las chicas de levantaron de su asiento cuidando de no dejar ningún rastro. Al final Olivia había compartido algunas ideas acoplándose más al plan y olvidando las consecuencias.

**OOO**

— Rose, te lo advierto, no lo hagas —Albus llegó corriendo detrás de ella. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire para recuperar todo el aliento perdido.

— Es muy tarde, ya lo tengo todo planeado —dijo ella totalmente segura— ¡Y ni se te ocurra mencionar ninguna palabra! ¿Me has entendido Albus Severus Potter, ninguna? —éste entrecerró la mirada.

— Rose, es enserio. Olvídalo ya, no vale la pena —Esta vez fue ella quien frunció el ceño.

— ¡Qué no lo estoy haciendo por _eso_! Todo es por integridad emocional —suspiró—. Bien, prepárate para mejor clase de pociones que alguna vez has tenido —la pelirroja le sonrió descaradamente y entró al aula tan inocente como pudo.

Entre los asientos disponibles enfocó el más alejado que pudo de Lauren Malone quién no dudo en lanzarle otras de sus miradas que tanto la desquiciaba, pero después de esa clase estaba ciertamente segura que no la vería durante mucho tiempo o al menos que saliera de la enfermería.

Al pasar enfrente echó un rápido vistazo a Scorpius Malfoy quién lucía totalmente despreocupado, sí al él también lo tocaría parte de su venganza.

En lo que llevaban del curso, él no le había hablado y ella se no se había molestado en hablarle, ni siquiera había peleado algo que sorprendió a Albus.

La clase empezó y por primera vez en sus años de Hogwarts no prestó atención por estar hablando con su compañera. Ambas ansiosas porque Lauren terminara de triturar todos lo ingredientes en un polvo grueso y echarlos a su caldero.

Cuando de pronto, un chico de Hufflepuff se levantaba de su asiento hacia el profesor, en el camino accidentalmente tropezó con una mesa haciendo que toda la mezcla triturada de Lauren callera sobre el chico. Rose Weasley como Oliva Helen abrieron desmesuradamente sus labios mientras que la Slytherin se levantaba de su asiento enfadada.

Momentáneamente, en cuestión de segundos, el chico comenzó a llenarse de salpullido en brazos, rostros y pecho causándole un picor terrible. Slughorn se levantó de su escritorio.

— ¡Longbottom! —Exclamó el maestro— Esto le restará 5 puntos a Hufflepuff. Señor Thomas, por favor lleve a su compañero a enfermería —el chico asintió e hizo lo que le pidieron.

Quisquillosamente Rose echó una mirada a su primo, éste le devolvió la mirada con indiferencia y se maldijo por la torpeza de su compañero.

Al terminar la clase, recogió sus cosas bastante irritada y seguida de Olivia salió del aula de pronto sintió como alguien chocaba hombros con ella y reía irritablemente cerca de su oreja.

Tuvo que ser sostenida de los brazos por su amiga porque ya se estaba abalanzando sobre ella.

— Buena esa Weasley, suerte la próxima vez —dijo ella con ese típico hablar, como si saboreara cada palabra. La odiaba.

— La voy a matar, juro que lo haré —dijo peligrosamente bajo sin apartar la mirada de ella. Esta vez no había podido pero lo haría.

— Rose… —Olivia jaloneó un poco su túnica— ¿Cómo lo supo?

— No lo sé, pero es la peor perra que he tenido el infortunio de conocer.

Ese accidente en clases de pociones sólo marcó el inicio de una guerra entre Rose Weasley y Lauren Malone. La Slytherin no lo iba a dejar pasar por alto sólo de pensar que ella pudo haber estado tres días en la enfermería con ronchas sobre toda su piel sin contar la humillación.

**OOO**

El desayuno terminó, Rose se levantó bastante irritada pero no tardó mucho tiempo para Lauren la interceptara y muy atrás de ella se encontraba Malfoy. Rose aún no lo había advertido.

— Vaya Weasley, debo admitir que esta vez sí era una buena broma, hubiera caído por no ser por tu insistente mirada y por el paquete. No espero a ningún pretendiente —sonrió burlonamente—. ¿Estás enfadada porque te quité al chico, no es así?

— Me da igual Malfoy, puedes quedártelo si se te antoja, solamente quiero que sepas que nadie se burla de mí —lo único que quería hacer ella era vengarse de todo lo que le hizo pasar, de sentirse como un objeto y la miradas de superioridad que acostumbra a echarle.

— Qué inspirador. Siento decirte que luces patética aunque debo admitir que me sorprende ver que no eres tan santurrona como todos piensan —La hizo hervir de rabia.

— Te crees la gran cosa, _eres manipuladora y piensas que es correcto quitarle el chico a los demás_ creo que es claro quién es quién aquí —Lauren suspiró sarcásticamente.

— Me aburres, sinceramente pensé que sería divertido pero me he equivocado —era una sinvergüenza, ¿Cómo era posible que nadie se diera cuenta el tipo que persona que era? En Slytherin lo sabían pero era una nimiedad, únicamente les importaba si ella se metía con ellos, sin embargo otros que no la conocían sólo se dejaban llevar por su apariencia.

— Bueno, pues felicidades has ganado. Eres una perra sin dignidad —Rose aplaudió varias veces—, felicidades ¿No te enseñaron a tener respeto? Excelente eres mejor.

— Sólo admite que estás ardida porque Malfoy me prefirió a mí en lugar tuyo —Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro repasándola con la mirada, la pelirroja solamente resopló.

— Sí a Malfoy le gustan personas de tu clase no debo esperar mucho de él, no lo conoces como yo lo hago, podría tenerlo de vuelta pero no me interesa, chicos como él no lo valen y si eso te hace feliz, adelante se su juguete —Rose simplemente se dio la vuelta dejando a la chica con las palabras en la boca, ya había tenido suficiente y no iba a perder su tiempo en tratar de demostrarle que Malfoy le valía ya una mierda, mientras ella misma lo tuviera en cuenta estaba todo bien.

Antes de llegar a su sala común se topó con una Olivia muy sonriente que al parecer ya llevaba tiempo esperándola. Lo único que supo la pelirroja es que su plan había funcionada y que pronto Lauren Malone recibiría la lección de su vida. ¿Qué si planeaba vengarse de Malfoy? La respuesta era un no. Sí ella lo hacía únicamente iba a demostrar algo que no sentía, sí estaba enfada por haber sido despojada como algo desechable pero él no valía su tiempo, era como llorar por alguien que jamás lo haría por ti. Simplemente lo ignoraría.

A ver si con eso aprendía que no es decente quitarle el chico a los demás. No después de darle un par de chocolates a Julian Goyle con una fuerte pócima de amor. Lo único que sabía Rose es que Goyle la acosaría por un par de semanas y ella obtendría mucha diversión.

**OOO**

Al siguiente día las cosas fueron exactamente como las planeó. Lauren intentaba quitarse de encima a un fastidioso, grandulón nada atractivo asimismo como toda la mesa de Slytherin canturreaban sus noches.

Lauren se encontró con la mirada de Rose, éste arqueaba las cejas con superioridad ignorando el ceño fruncido e irritado de la otra. La Gryffindor soltó una carcajada.

— Cuando te lo propones Weasley me sorprendes —la aludida volteó, era sólo Scorpius Malfoy. Ella arrugó el entrecejo como si lo que estuviera en el aire apestara terriblemente.

— Y tú puedes ser el imbécil más grande —Malfoy río.

— Siempre me ha gustado ese afán tuyo con las bromas —Ella lo miró a los ojos, levantó su mano hacia su cara. El rubio sonrió con altivo.

— ¿Enserio? —Ella también sonrió, alejó su mano de la piel de Scorpius por unos segundos sin apartar la mirada, continuamente estrelló con fuerza su palma contra su mejilla.

— Eres un sinvergüenza. Vete a la mierda Malfoy —Y le sonrió altaneramente para después girarse sobre sus talones e ir a terminar su desayuno con sus primos. Rose por fin se había quitado un peso de encima.

**N/A:** _Bueno este es un corto fic inspirado en la canción de Taylor Swift Better than Revenge. Últimamente me ha dado eso de escuchar las canciones de Taylor Swift y digamos que en cada una viene una historia, yo solamente tome la idea y la plasmé en personajes de JK Rowling._

_Espero que les haya gustado y me digan que piensan. Tal vez escriba uno nuevo basado en otra canción._

_De acuerdo lo he corregido. No se que demonios pensaba con eso de hacer que Rose volviera con Malfoy, tal vez era porque era muy noche, estaba cansada y no estaba en mis cinco sentidos. No sé pero tengo que volver a reelerme el libro de porque los hombres aman a las cabronas. Lo recomiendo. _

_Muchas gracias por sus sugerencias pero yo jamás me vengaría de un chico que me hizo, lo único que les demuestras es que les sigues importando y que no lo puedes superar. Es mejor ignorarlos y tratar de buscar otro chico mejor así ellos ven que ya no les interesas y lo has superado. _


End file.
